Mamours à une marmotte
by Antina
Summary: A quoi pense Heero la nuit... [one-shot]


Auteur : Antinea

Genre : songfic, romance, yaoi bien entendu... one-shot sans grande prétention.

Couple : un classique 1x2, parce que c'est toujours bon...

Note : je lis trop ce que fait Calamithy en ce moment... Ca ressort sur mes écrits.

**Mamours à une marmotte.**

Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Tout le monde dort maintenant.

Même toi...

_Cela fait quelques heures déj_

_Que je me trouve dans ce grand lit immense_

Je tourne la tête vers toi...

Tu es à côté de moi.

_Tu es tellement loin de moi_

_Dans ton sommeil tu bouges dans tous les sens_

Hn. Baka. Arrête de bouger...

Tu te tournes, tu te retournes...

A quoi tu rêves ?

_Et cela fait au moins trente-six fois_

_Qu'j'apprends par cœur les dessins du plafond_

J'aimerais bien rêver aussi.

Mais je n'ai que le plafond qu'on a repeint avant-hier pour m'inspirer...

J'ai envie de...

_J'essaie en vain de compter les montons_

_Mais je n'fais rien que d'me monter l'bourrichon_

J'peux pas dormir...

Il faudrait pourtant.

Je devrais être fatigué, on a fait la fête toute la nuit.

Et il y a eu les préparatifs aussi...

Et le déménagement d'avant-hier...

Mais... j'peux pas fermer les yeux.

_Je chuchote..._

C'est ta faute.

_Dis, réveille-toi_

Baka.

T'avais dit que ce serait juste un repas pour notre pendaison de crémaillère.

On a fait la fête jusqu'à minuit...

_Car moi je n'dors pas_

_Toute la soirée tu papotes_

Toute la soirée... tu m'as fait du pied

Lancé des œillades énamourées après trois verres de champagne...

T'as joué au matou qui ronronne sous les caresses

Plein de promesses...

Et maintenant...

_Maintenant tu dors comme une marmotte_

Baka.

_Dis réveille toi_

Parce que moi j'ai pas sommeil.

_J'veux qu'tu m'dorlotes moi_

Duo...

_Toute la soirée tu papotes _

_Et moi..._

J'ai envie...

_Je voulais faire des mamours, mamours à mon amour_

_Je voulais faire des mamours jusqu'au lever du jour_

De toi.

_J'ai chaud_

C'est pas normal d'avoir si chaud

_Si chaud, j'ouvre la fenêtre_

_Peut-être le vent te sortira de ton songe_

Ce serait bien...

_J'fredonne, je tousse je fais n'importe quoi_

Réveille-toi

_Secoue sournoisement l'édredon_

Réveille-toi

_A quoi ça sert tout ça_

_J'ai beau me fatiguer moi_

_J'dors toujours pas toi tu réagis pas_

Hn. Marmotte. Arrête d'hiberner comme ça.

Y'a plus intéressant à faire...

_J'essaie en vain de recompter les moutons_

_Mais je n'fais rien que d'me monter l'bourrichon_

C'est pas juste.

J'ai pas sommeil.

_Je chuchote_

Duoooooo...

_Dis réveille-toi_

On pourrait...

_Car moi je n'dors pas_

_Toute la soirée tu papotes _

Comme une pipelette

_Maintenant tu dors comme une marmotte_

J'ai envie de toi.

_Dis réveille toi_

Tu dors nu...

Impudique même dans ton sommeil

_J'veux que tu m'dorlotes moi_

Ca te ressemble.

_Toute la soirée tu papotes _

_Et moi..._

J'ai envie...

De redécouvrir la douceur de tes cheveux.

_Je voulais faire des mamours, mamours à mon amour_

De sillonner ton cou de baisers.

_Je voulais faire des mamours jusqu'au lever du jour_

De parcourir la ligne de ton dos

_Tu vois je voulais juste te faire des mamours_

De haut... en bas.

_Des mamours des mamours _

Ma main se lève malgré moi...

_Des mamours des mamours_

Je ne te touche pas. Pas encore...

_Des mamours mon amour_

J'ai envie...

_Des mamours des mamours_

D'explorer tes collines

_Des mamours comme du velours_

Et puis écarter ces deux remparts...

_Pourquoi pas tous les jours_

Pour...

_Des mamours des mamours_

Infiltrer ta citadelle

_Des mamours mon amour_

Et ne plus en revenir...

_Je voulais faire des mamours, mamours à mon amour_

Voguer, juste toi et moi

_Laisse moi veiller sur ton corps_

Moi en toi

_Ton corps si mou, normalement si fort_

A l'infini...

_Et toi..._

_continue..._

_à faire semblant... _

_que tu dors_

Je cède.

_Tu n'dis rien, donc t'es d'accord_

_/ooooooooooooooo/_

OWARI.

On voit très souvent Duo qui fantasme sur Heero et lui court après. Ca me plaisait bien l'idée d'un Heero un peu en manque et qui soupire après les attentions de son petit ami...

Bon explication sur la situation au cas où ça n'aurait pas été assez clair :

Heero et Duo viennent de déménager (ou d'emménager, peu importe) et ont fait une fête pour la pendaison de crémaillère.

Toute la soirée, Duo a allumé Heero...

Pour ensuite... dormir.

Mais bon, la patience et la ténacité d'Heero ont fini par être récompensées...

Ou comment mettre un background à une scène qui au final n'en a pas besoin...

Bref.

J'aimerais dire un gros merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les derniers chapitres de Dirty dancing et de Soldats d'élite, surtout pour cette fic. J'étais un peu bloquée sur le scénario, et voir l'intérêt que vous portiez à SE m'a donné plein d'idées !

Donc, arigato !

(oui, oui, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite des deux fics. Avant Noël, ça ira ? (J'plaisante...))

en fait, comme j'ai bien avancée hier jeudi 11/11, vous avez une petite chance de voir le chapitre 9 de Dirty dancing lundi prochain... Priez toutes !

Ciao...


End file.
